The Impossible Makes Us Mighty
by EpsilonBeta
Summary: A post-ME3 Zaeed/Shepard (F) romance that just won't get out of my head. A little bit off-canon but it's pretty much all there if you squint. Lots of little references and in-jokes, particularly to the Citadel DLC. I like to quote Shakespeare. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps."

Much Ado About Nothing (III, i, 106)

* * *

The fight to the citadel beam was easy, if you're any good at dodging giant fucking Reaper lasers. Thank the Gods I'm Commander-fucking-Shepard, eh? Still, I took a glancing blow from one of the bastard things, a shot that should have ripped most people in half - and it just knocked me on my ass, dislocating my shoulder in the fall. I dragged myself to my feet and kept moving. A Marauder appeared in front of me, so I shot it. Took me several shots to get my aim right and eventually the abomination's head went 'pop' as the impact of a bullet shattered its skull and converted brains into thin red paste. Shepard saves the day again. That's where everything goes vague.  
I remember the rest of the events to come, but I'm not sure if they actually happened or if concussion and dreams melted into one. Then swirling darkness and regret, a thousand times worse than being brain-dead on a Cerberus operating table for two years.  
Regret for leaving those I loved behind.  
Regret for never telling them how much they meant to me.  
Regret for not kissing him when he told me he thought I was beautiful, regret for listening when he told me to shush and never tell anyone.

* * *

I wake up in a hospital bed, more tubes and wires attached to me than I've ever seen. Looking down, I see how thin I've become, my once-muscular frame atrophied with disuse. I try to speak and can't, my voice a mere croak, throat like sandpaper. I try to move and press a call button for a nurse, but it hurts to try and lift my arm... _Fuck,_ I think, my mind racing. No other options, so I push through the pain and reach, _oh God it hurts,_ until I hit the button. I sigh and pass out again.

* * *

"Shepard?" A familiar voice calls me from my slumber. I almost think I'm reliving a similar event from the last time I died, when I was woken by that same voice. "Shepard, wake up." A small part of my mind thinks _"Oh fuck off and let me be dead already, Miranda" _and then she does the unexpected and grabs my hand. My eyes snap open. "Miranda," I whisper, then a thousand other questions struggle for dominance in my mind. "I can't... what happened?" I squeeze her hand briefly, wishing it was my usual death-grip, trying to convey the urgency I feel.  
"We won, Shepard, we won." She strokes my hair and I let out a sigh of relief.  
"How long was I out?" I ask, noticing that she looks older, but still beautiful.  
"Two years, Shepard."  
"Fuck."  
"I'll call the others."  
"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thou art a votary to fond desire."

The Two Gentlemen of Verona (I, i, 52)

* * *

The months that followed were hell. Week after week of excruciating physical therapy took its toll on my patience. Miranda was good to me, though. She never lost her temper, even though I was a bitch to her and everyone else around me. The old crew of the Normandy slowly filtered in over those weeks, mostly finding me frustrated with myself but happy for their company. It was a good 6 months before I had full functionality back, and learning to walk was the hardest, most intensive thing I had experienced in my life. Funny, that. Commander Shepard could take down a Reaper on foot, and yet she struggled to re-learn something she'd been doing since she was 11 months old. Fucking hilarious.

The only person who hadn't visited was the one I really wanted to see. I'd asked Miranda if she'd been in contact with Zaeed, and was told that she'd sent him a holo-message, but there'd not been a reply. _Suck it up, Princess, he ain't coming back for you, _whispered the traitorous voice in my mind. I don't honestly think I had expected him to come and see me, but I'd hoped for a message back even if it was only to confirm that he was alive too. A large part of me worried he'd gone and committed suicide-by-Omega after all.

I knew that I had to do something I could control, or I would go insane, trapped in an (admittedly well-equipped and relatively pleasant) hospital on Earth. I concentrated on getting better again so that I could hunt the old merc down and kill him myself if he hadn't already. I hated my own weakness, and it made me angry. I'd never been good with my temper in the first place. Christ, I'd nearly destroyed my cabin on the Normandy after the incident with Kaidan on Horizon.

I spent my recovery period trying to make sense of what had happened since we took back Earth and deployed the Crucible. Squad running with me to the beam, rescued by Joker on the Normandy. Captain Anderson hadn't even made it to the Citadel, so that put my little nightmare about choosing the fate of the galaxy to rest. He'd been knocked unconscious by falling rubble, and had made a fairly swift recovery before going back to his old position as humanity's Councillor. Garrus was the new Primarch, since Victus had decided after the battle for Earth that he wanted to retire and spend what time he had left with his remaining children. Tali was still caught up rebuilding on Rannoch, no surprise there. Wrex, making beautiful bouncing Krogan babies on Tuchanka. Liara was still the Shadow Broker, so I'd have to pull a serious favour from her to track down Massani... I figured I could at least trade her for some obscure and creepy secret about me that he likes of Conrad Verner would pay thousands of credits for. Speaking of which, I'd have to look him up. Weird kid, truly creepy in so many ways it was scary, but his heart was in the right place, and he'd believed in the great Commander Shepard when not many others had. Least I could do was drop him a message to say thanks, right? Right. Can't be a bitch all the time. Gotta give the folks back home something to look up to, even if you are an evil S.O.B. most of the day.

My mind wandered back to Zaeed Massani.  
_Bastard.  
Arrogant uncaring selfish bastard.  
Arrogant uncaring selfish adorable infuriating sexy bastard.  
Fuck._

Next time I saw him, he was screwed. Figuratively or literally, I wasn't sure yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Was ever woman in this humour woo'd?  
Was ever woman in this humour won?" King Richard III (I, ii, 227-228)

* * *

It was my 35th birthday by the time I'd been declared fit enough to leave the hospital for good. Anderson had dropped by to let me know the council was renting an apartment for me in London for as long as I wanted it, and Miranda had insisted that we go out for drinks and dinner that evening to celebrate. As my high heels click-clacked down the pavement on my way to the restaurant I was meeting Miranda at, I began to regret my choice of footwear. I hadn't been big on heels before I'd been in a coma for two years, and definitely wasn't a great fan of them now. Still, military issue boots just wouldn't have looked right with the dress Kasumi had given me during our Cerberus days. _Space divas, _I sighed internally, and rolled my eyes.

My trademark hurry-up-and-wait policy had me waiting at the bar inside the beautiful Asari-owned joint 20 minutes earlier than I'd agreed to meet Miranda. 5 minutes into my wait, I received a message on my Omni-Tool.

_Sorry Shepard, not going to be able to make it. Ori's crashed the aircar, nothing too serious, but I can't get to you. Will try and pick up a rental and drop by your place later? Love, Miri._

Well, fuck.  
I ordered another drink and downed it before replying.

_No worries, hope she's okay. I'll make my own entertainment.  
Kate. x  
_  
I became aware of a presence behind me, looking over my shoulder and probably reading my messages.  
My fingers twitched for a pistol that wasn't there. Shit.  
"That you will, sweetheart."  
I twirled around on my bar stool and found myself face-to-broad-and-gorgeous-chest with a certain founding member of the Blue Suns.  
I leaned back and looked up at the smug smirk on his face, and I couldn't help myself. I punched him so hard in the face I split his lip and he staggered back. I was going to regret that in the morning, judging from the pain I already felt in my right hand.  
"You rat _fucking _bastard, mother-fucking _cunt! The fuck, Zaeed? _What the _fuck?!" _I screeched, the venom and adrenaline in me peaking and bottoming out as I fought an internal war with myself, trying to give a shit about the scene I was making in a very public place but wanting to tear Massani and new asshole verbally if not literally.  
As soon as he'd recovered from my blow he wrapped one hand around my wrist and dragged me outside the venue. His touch was like fire and ice and electricity all at once. The cool spring breeze that blew across my shoulders wasn't the reason for the goosebumps breaking out across my skin.  
I looked up into mismatched eyes that were dark with fury and I wondered for a split second whether he was going to kiss me or put a bullet in me.  
I'm not sure even he knew at the time.  
We stood there for a long, silent moment, breathing heavily as we held each others gaze.  
I was so angry and turned on I was shaking, and then something snapped and we were on each other, my fists bunching in his shirt and his lips on mine so hard I thought I'd bruise. I could taste his blood and _oh god,_ this was good.  
"Daft bitch," he muttered into my mouth when we paused to take in breath.  
My whole body shook with the force of the giggles that danced through me, and I began to cry with a thousand emotions at once.


	4. Chapter 4

"The man that hath no music in himself,  
Nor is not mov'd with concord of sweet sounds,  
Is fit for treasons, stratagems, and spoils."

The Merchant of Venice (V, i, 83-85)

* * *

I braced myself against his chest until the laughter and tears subsided. In a brief moment of awareness I noticed just how tight his cotton T-shirt was, how his skin smelled of soap and subtle, musky aftershave, the long-forgotten scent of real leather coming from the jacket he was wearing. A denim-clad knee brushed against my bare legs, and I was brought back to reality.  
"Hell, Shepard, you should know well enough by now, I don't deal well with crying women." He chuckled softly as he planted a kiss on the top of my head.  
"Fuck you, Massani." I replied, still gulping down the occasional stray sob.  
"Classy. You know, that's what I always liked about you, Shepard. You cut right through the bullshit."  
I smiled weakly, lost for words now he'd divested me of my rage. "Wanna come back to mine for a beer?"  
"Sure." He smirked, planting a hand on my ass and guiding me in the right direction.  
"Hang on, how the hell did you know where we're going?"  
He gave me a knowing smile. "An old merc always has contacts, sweetheart."  
"It was Liara, wasn't it?"  
"Maybe."  
_"Fuck." _I muttered under my breath.

* * *

"So how long has everyone been in on this, hmm, Zaeed? And who _is_ in on this?" I asked, arms crossed defensively across my chest as I leaned back against the kitchen counter.  
"Just a couple of weeks," he said honestly, mirroring my posture at the opposite end of the kitchen. "I've been sorting out some old business, calling in a few favours, since you woke up."  
"You could have sent a message." I retort, frustration and hurt evident in my voice.  
"Seemed easier not to."  
"Come on, Massani, when has anything involving me ever been easy?"  
"My point, exactly."  
_Bastard,_ I thought. _He's got me there.  
_"Why wouldn't you come and see me, Zaeed?" I whispered, half to myself.  
"Told you, business to take care of. I know you, Shepard. You'd have rushed your recovery and hurt yourself. I'm not having that on my conscience."  
"Fuck me, what are you, some sort of gentleman now? I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after myself. I don't need you to treat me like some damsel in distress, so please, just stop."  
"You are a stubborn little bitch."  
"Pot calling the kettle black, much?"  
He let out a defeated sigh in response and crossed the kitchen to stand in front of me, placing those big hands on the worktop either side of my hips. A shiver ran through me with anticipation at the lopsided grin he sported and the gleam in his eyes as he loomed over me. "Can't have you scarring up that pretty face, anyway."  
"Aww, but all the cool kids have scars." I pouted.  
"Don't even think about catching any rockets with your face. Vakarian might have survived that, but I'm not sure I like your odds."  
I smirked. "Please, I'm Commander-fucking-Shepard, the Reapers couldn't kill me. A measly rocket to the face stands no chance."  
"Behold Space Jesus, the mighty saviour of the galaxy returns," he quipped, a sardonic smile spreading across his face. "This time with half her face missing."  
"Damn right, Massani. Damn right. I'm going to make so much money in royalties from those vids."  
He embraced me, and it felt so comfortable I wasn't sure what to do. He buried his face in my hair and I felt him breathe deeply. "Who'd have thought, Commander Shepard uses strawberry shampoo." He mocked.  
"Yeah well, can't be a badass all the time. How about that beer?" I asked, trying to extricate myself from his grasp, and getting nowhere.  
"Sure. Where's your bathroom, darlin'?"  
"Just down the hall on your right."  
Zaeed let me go and I found myself missing his touch and craving more.

When he returned, I'd moved through to the living room and opened our beers, flicking some music on the sound system in the background. Zaeed plonked himself down on the sofa next to me. let his head fall back and his eyes closed. "Never figured you'd be into the classics, Shepard."  
"My dad used to play guitar and sing to me when I was little." I shrugged.  
He opened his eyes and looked at me. "My mum, for me... Taught me how to play, as well."  
"Hah. Would never have guessed that..."  
"What that the killing machine Zaeed Massani actually had a childhood?" he smiled vaguely at me, a faraway look in his eyes and the ghost of an upward twitch of his lips. "Look, I might have been a ruthless son of a bitch out there, but there's more to me than just killing. I spent 20 years of my life chasing down Vido and now, I'm finally able to be myself again. It's taken some getting used to, I'll admit, but there's actually a reason to be alive now that isn't rage. It's good. Never thought I'd finally be able to relax. You gave me that, Shepard. Thanks."  
"It's Kate."  
"Hm?"  
"My first name. It's Kate. If you plan on sticking your tongue down my throat again, I'd prefer you didn't call me Shepard."  
"Hah. Yeah, about that..."  
A wave of anxiety rushed over me and I involuntarily drew myself away from him a little. "No plans for a repeat performance?"  
"Didn't say that, you daft cow."  
"So, what, then?"  
"Never thought I'd find myself kissing Commander goddamn Shepard."  
I softened instantly and hated myself for it. "How come you never made a move?"  
He was silent for a while, thinking, I suppose, holding the rim of his beer bottle to his lips. Eventually, he spoke. "Do you not realize how hard it was for me to let you go and nearly get yourself killed every day without nailing you afterwards? Fucking would have complicated things. It always does. We didn't have time for drama back then. Even worse, you could have rejected me and then I'd have had to shoot you." Zaeed laughed a little to show he was kidding, mostly. "Seriously, girl, I'm old enough to be your father, how the hell would I have known you'd fancy an old bastard like me?"  
"You are fucking not, Massani!" I laughed. "I'm 35 today. Honestly. 9 years isn't that much. I suppose it's 13 if you discount the years I've been unconscious or dead, but it certainly doesn't make you old enough to be my father. Also, you're a fucking fool, how many hours did I spend in that godforsaken cargo bay, pretending to use the trash compactor and rifling through your crap so you'd tell me stories."  
"Good point."  
He was quiet for several moments before he reached out and pulled me to him on the couch, wrapping his massive tattooed arms around me so that I was nearly in his lap.  
"I love this song," Zaeed waved his hand, gesturing to the room at large and the song playing. "Mum was Irish, proper war-nerd as well. Clever woman, my mum, beautiful too. God only knows how she fell for a tosser like my dad. Anyway, I remember her singing this when I was a kid, then explaining the lyrics afterwards. Beautiful song, powerful, and still fucking relevant." he sighed and pulled me closer, planting a kiss on my forehead. "Sorry, I'm waxing goddamn nostalgic again, aren't I darlin'?"  
"You know I love it."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, this chapter is pretty much just fluff. I'll get to something more interesting soon, just need to figure out where to go with it. It's fluffier than I expected it to be, but I just can't help it right now, these guys have finally realized that they like each other, having almost died multiple times... And squee, I'm putty for Zaeed._

Also the song he is referring to is Zombie by The Cranberries. I was listening to it at the time. *shrug*


	5. Chapter 5

**SMUT, SMUT, GLORIOUS SMUT!  
**

**And it's a long one (well, for smut anyhow)!**

**If that bothers you, maybe just skip this chapter.**

* * *

"When you do dance, I wish you  
A wave o' th' sea, that you might ever do  
Nothing but that."

The Winter's Tale (IV, iv, 159-161)

* * *

Waking up on my own sofa in Zaeed Massani's arms was an unexpected start to the day. As I carefully tried to dislodge myself from his embrace I saw his eyes flutter before opening and looking down at me.

"Where'd you think you're sneaking off to?" he grumbled sleepily and pulled me closer to him.

I relaxed into him and let my fingers trace absentminded patterns across his chest.  
"Was just going to brush my teeth and shower before I woke you."

"After an unfair advantage there, Shepard?"

"You know me, always like to tip the odds in my favour," I grinned. "But I think there's probably a spare toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet you can have."

The feeling of his laughter vibrating through his chest as he held me was surprisingly comforting, and when he sat up and released me I missed it immediately, my morning-breath be damned.

"Hmm," he observed me mock-critically.  
"Should have known you'd keep a spare toothbrush in your bathroom in case a bloke stayed the night. Knew you couldn't be as chaste as you seemed."

"Oh, fuck you, Massani." I snapped, but there was no venom in it. Couldn't be, when I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"I thought that was the plan." He replied, standing up and pulling me by the hand towards the shower.

When he had me inside the bathroom, he pinned me up against the back of the door. His lips were on mine and I felt like my entire body was about to catch fire from the heat which generated in me when our tongues did that passionate little dance.

"Oh god, Zaeed," I moaned against his mouth as his hands slipped down my sides and to the hem of the dress I'd been wearing the night before. I couldn't help but shiver as the cold air in the room hit my naked thighs, and then the rest of my body as he pulled it up and over my head, leaving me in my underwear. I fell to my knees in front of him and began to kiss at his thighs through the denim as I unbuckled his belt. I assumed he enjoyed it, if the way he let out a little groan before he stripped off his shirt was anything to go by. It was rushed and clumsy but the relief on his face when I popped the final button on his jeans and his erection sprung forth at me, tenting his black cotton boxer shorts, was so evident it was nearly tangible.

"Katie..." His voice wasn't much above a breathy, lustful whisper as he ran his hands through my hair.  
He closed his eyes and steadied himself a moment before stepping back and pulling me to my feet, roughly pushing me in the direction of the shower cubicle.

"Zaeed! I'm still... in my... underwear!" I gasped, my arms wrapping around his neck as he pushed me against the wall.  
He looked over at the shower unit before flicking the controls on, drenching us in freezing cold water that began to warm up quickly.  
"They'll dry." he growled in my ear, but with a deft flick of his fingers at my back, my bra unhooked and was pulled from my shoulders as Zaeed tossed it out into the room.

My nipples were so hard it was painful, and as he brought his large, calloused hands up my body to cup my breasts, I couldn't help but sigh with delight.  
His knee slipped between mine to part them, and he ground his muscular thigh against my core, causing the seam of my boyshorts to rub deliciously against my clit. I let out a noise that must have been closer to a squeak than a moan, because he turned his head into the crook of my neck and chuckled, before kissing and nipping at my neck and earlobe.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I was putty in his hands. I'd wanted him since I saw him beating the shit out of that batarian on Omega so long ago, I'd spent so many lonely nights in my cabin on the SR-2 wishing he were by my side, thinking of him as I brought myself to climax, believing that I'd never have him, that he wasn't interested in me. I relished the feeling of his hands and mouth on me, and by the time he pulled away enough to give me a chance at coherent thought, I was struggling to stand on my own.

"Don't you dare stop," I groaned, sliding my hands around to his firm backside to pin him against me. His erection strained against my stomach, and my fingernails bit at him through his sopping-wet boxers. "Zaeed Massani, don't you dare stop now or so help me god, I will shoot you in your gorgeous ass."

He laughed at me. _The__ bastard._ He laughed and pulled away, leaving me lonely and furious, as a big, self-satisfied grin spread across his face. It made him look decades younger. My fury left me as he quickly shed his underwear and kneeled in front of me, fingertips working their way into my panties, just at my hips. His lips ghosted over my abdomen as the spray from the shower soaked us both and he inched the fabric at my hips lower and lower.

"Fucking tease." I pushed out between gritted teeth as I ran my fingers through his short hair.  
"You know it, darlin'." He returned, before yanking them to my hips and burying his face at the apex of my thighs.

There was nothing delicate about it this time, as he ground himself into me. There couldn't be, with so much unresolved sexual tension between us. I figured we could take time to do the gentle stuff later, it wasn't what I wanted, wasn't what I _needed _right now. His morning-after stubble was like wire and it hurt, but it hurt so _good._ Eventually he came up for air, just as I was quivering at the start of my orgasm, balanced on that knife-edge between absolute pleasure and damnable frustration. I didn't worry about him having second thoughts as his body left mine this second time, because as soon as his eyes met mine, that was me nearly done.  
As he put his hands on my rear and lifted me onto him, my breath hitched in my throat.  
When he buried himself to the hilt in me with one thrust, I screamed.

I'm Commander-fucking-Shepard, I don't scream. But here I was, getting nailed against my bathroom wall by the only man in the galaxy to have cheated death as many times as me, and I was fucking loving it. The tension of years of balancing the fate of the galaxy on my shoulders unraveled with me when I hit my peak.  
Conscious thought pretty much left me at this point, all I could do was cling to him and ride out my orgasm as he reached his.

In that second when my name left his throat before he closed his eyes and shuddered into me, I saw something in his eyes I recognized but couldn't put my finger on. It was the same as all the emotions I felt for him, mirrored back at me. Love? I'm not sure, we weren't exactly the most romantic people in the galaxy. Respect, completion, contentment, warmth, definitely. Looking into his eyes then, was like looking at a mirror into my own soul, like staring into the face of God and into the abyss all at once. I'd thought I'd seen it all until that moment, but Zaeed Massani had just shown me how little really I knew.

* * *

_Thanks to pixelatrix for the ass-shooting reference. Her writing is great, so if you're into the Zaeed/Femshep thing (which I would hope if you are reading this), go check her out!_  
_Also Happy Birthday Sheppers, since it's 11th April today!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hamlet:**  
O God, I could be bounded in a nutshell, and count myself a  
king of infinite space—were it not that I have bad dreams.

**Guildenstern:**  
Which dreams indeed are ambition, for the very  
substance of the ambitious is merely the shadow of a dream.

Hamlet Act 2, scene 2, 251–259

* * *

We spent most of the morning in the shower, kissing and holding and washing each other. The contrast between the aggressiveness of our lovemaking and the sweet, gentle reverence we treated each other with now was astounding. The all-consuming fire of our need had died down and we were left with the embers of a slow, sweet burn that refused to fade. In fact, the only reason we left when we did was because I heard the tell-tale chime of my terminal signalling an incoming call. I wrapped a towel round myself and padded through to the lounge.

Admiral Hackett.  
I stood in front of the terminal for a second, wondering. What the hell could he want? Only one way to find out. I made sure that the vid feed was switched off so he didn't have to observe my semi-nakedness.

"Admiral." I greeted.

"Shepard," His voice held the hint of a smile. "Hope I haven't caught you at a bad time. I hear you're out of hospital."

"Yeah. Glad to be back in the real world, sir."

"I bet. I wanted to ask you if you'd thought about coming back to work for the Alliance."

"Honestly, sir, it hasn't really crossed my mind."

"That's understandable, you've had a lot to deal with. Well, I just wanted to let you know you've  
officially been promoted to Rear Admiral, but you're on an extended leave of absence until you decide you're ready to return. Congratulations, Shepard. Hackett out."

The call cut off abruptly.  
I was left reeling.  
I fucking hated when he did that.

Zaeed stood behind me, towel wrapped round his waist and his hair still damp. "Congrats, Shepard. You goin' to go back?"

"Fuck knows, if I'm honest, I don't know if I even want to. A little bit of me wants to hide here forever, retire and live off my vid royalties, but I don't know if I could."

"You'd get bored within a week, Shepard. I remember you mentioned a little something about our Salarian scientist friend and seashells?"

"Hah," I let out a dry laugh, thinking of Mordin always made me tearful, then a sigh. "You're probably right."

"There is another option, Kate. I mentioned I'd been working on something business related instead of coming back? Well, the Blue Suns are now the only mercenary band of note in the galaxy..."  
I tried to speak but he held up a hand to silence me.  
"And they're mine again. Lawson's agreed to come and handle the admin side of things now you don't need her... So that just leaves you. Fancy being my partner in more ways than one?" He grinned, pulling me close and burying his face in the crook of my neck.

I sighed again, but it all made sense. I couldn't get away from what I was. A problem solver. An explorer. A relentless, death-dealing bitch. Troubleshooting space diva, to borrow a phrase from Miranda. "I'd love to, Zaeed. As long as it's mostly legal."

He laughed against my skin, planting soft kisses down my throat. "Mostly."


	7. Chapter 7

Th' hast spoken right, 'tis true.  
The wheel is come full circle, I am here.

King Lear Act 5, scene 3, 171–175

* * *

"Well," I grinned, "She's not the _Normandy _but she sure is beautiful."  
The large frigate in front of me was certainly that. In fact, beautiful almost seemed like an insult. Turian/Human hybrid design, much like the _Normandy,_ all sleek lines and sweeping curves in the right places. She really was a gorgeous thing... I was lost in my thoughts, when Zaeed spoke up.

"A little gift from our friend the Shadow Broker."  
He spoke with such smug satisfaction, his arms crossed and leaning back into his hip, that I wanted to swear at him. But, hell if this ship wasn't the most stunning thing I'd ever seen. I figured I could forgive a little smugness for that.

"Has she got a name yet?" I asked, anxious to know everything I could about my new baby.

"Not officially, but I think I like Phoenix for her. Seems fairly apt for a ship of ours." Zaeed put one arm around me, pulling me close and planting a kiss on the top of my head.

I thought about it for a moment. "You're right. I like it too, Phoenix it is. Can we board her now? I want to see inside!"

I squealed with delighted when he nodded his response.

* * *

I thought she was beautiful on the outside, but compared to her interior, that was nothing. She was indescribable, truly. And _thank the gods, _she didn't have that awful Turian design CIC. It was a proper Human CIC, with a nice big round galaxy map in the middle and the crew's posts dotted about.

I loved the_ Normandy_ but honestly, steps in front of the galaxy map? Because that wouldn't be a liability in a combat situation at all... I rolled my eyes internally before moving my focus back to the ship I was currently on, and commenced with making the noises most women reserve for babies and small animals.

I turned around to find Zaeed looking at me with great amusement.

"Massani, you beautiful son-of-a-bitch. I think I fucking love you."

He grinned at me then, before pushing me back and kissing me thoroughly, pressing my butt back against the galaxy map. When he pulled away, leaving me breathless and dizzy, he just chuckled at me and said "I know. Not finished yet though." while pulling me away and through the ship to the elevator.

* * *

_OH MY GOD._ My insides nearly imploded when we reached the crew deck in less than a minute. It seems like every elevator I had been cursed to use until now was painfully slow, but this one worked, quickly. I was struck dumb with awe. Stupid thing to be impressed by, right? Well, apologies, but there's only so much elevator banter and bad lobby music one person can stand before they go insane, and I think I've had double my share. This was refreshing, like a single glass of iced water in a desert.

Zaeed looked at me again, and that smug expression wasn't half as infuriating as it had been when I started looking around. "We're not finished yet, but she's nice, isn't she?"

I nodded in agreement, trying not to let how thrilled I was show on my face. If his ego inflated any more we wouldn't be able to get his head out the airlock.

I followed him through to the port observation lounge, and couldn't help the squeak that escaped when the lights flicked on.

"SURPRISE!" My crew, full of old faces and new, exclaimed.

I tried to speak but found my throat was swollen and raw with emotion. I fought it, I really did. Commander-goddamn-Shepard doesn't cry, certainly not in front of other people. I lost. I was so overwhelmed by the events of the last few days that I didn't know what to do.

When Garrus walked over and embraced me, I cried harder.

"Stop leaking, Shepard, you know I hate it when humans do that." He whispered in my ear, his body shaking with a badly suppressed laugh.

"Fuck off you spiky bastard," I retorted, and everything felt like it was back to normal again. "Hang on, what are you doing here? You can't be here! You're the Primarch!" I was getting shrill with surprise. Reason #1 not to get emotional as a female commanding officer, no-one takes a squeaky woman seriously. Not even me. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, well," He rubbed the back of his neck in that adorably awkward gesture Garrus was so good at. "I'm a pretty shitty diplomat. I might have told Councillor Sparatus to fuck himself."

The room went silent. I was the one to respond, after a moment of awe. "You WHAT?!"

Garrus smirked at me, before looking at the floor a little sheepishly. "You heard. Guess spending so much time around you kind of lowered my bullshit tolerance."

"Yeah, sure, blame it on the human, why don't you?"

"So, anyway, I figured it was time to move on, and when Zaeed mentioned there might be a chance to follow my favourite spectre into hell again... Well, you know I can't resist."

I sighed before laughing. "Garrus you are fucking insane... And that's why I like you. Someone get me a drink?"


	8. Chapter 8

**More sexytimes incoming, also some major fluff.**

* * *

**Feste:**  
"Journeys end in lovers meeting,  
Every wise man's son doth know."

Twelfth Night (II, iii, 44-45)

* * *

"Joker, you are fucking kidding me." I declared, blinking back shock through the alcoholic haze in my vision.

"Would I do that, Shepard?" Fixing me with a sardonic smile, he swirled his drink around in the glass.

"Yes. Yes you goddamn would." I leaned across the bar clumsily and flicked his hat off his head by the brim.

"With all due respect, _ma'am, _I wouldn't kid about this."

"Well that's a damn good thing, since I'd probably be tempted to put a bullet between your eyes if I could aim right now," Giggles rode their way up my throat and soon I was leaning over with my head on Joker's shoulder. "Wait, that wasn't really funny, was it?"

I heard Zaeed cough behind me. "Am I interrupting something, darlin'?"

Dramatically, I sighed, taking a moment to formulate my next speech. "Joker was just telling me that Liara and Tali have been working on building EDI's new body. Reaper's wiped it out but we still had her code in storage, she should make a full recovery. Hopefully, we can have her reinstalled in the next month or so, maybe even on the ship. And well, he was regaling me with some interesting, and admittedly filthy stories. Our little Flight Lieutenant here is a pervert and a deviant. But, we all knew that. Seriously, Z, if I wouldn't snap him into a thousand pieces you might have had yourself a challenge." I winked, giggling again. _My gods, I am the worst drunk in the galaxy, _I thought.

"I bet." He chuckled, threading one arm around my waist and pulling me against his firm, sculpted body.

An unrestrained hum of pleasure left me as I sank back into him.

"Let's go to bed, Katie." He whispered in my ear seductively.

Tempting as that was, I wasn't finished celebrating my return to ship-board life again. "Let's go dance." I whispered back.

An unamused expression appeared on his face. "No."

"Please?" I turned in his arms before using my best puppy-dog expression on him. "You won't even dance for me, honeypie?"

"The fuck did you just call me, woman?" The look of shock on his face was priceless.

I blinked innocently up at him.

His face partially softened before a devious but promising glint appeared in his eye. "Upstairs. Now. Then we'll see."

We excused ourselves quietly from the party before rushing back to the elevator and up to our cabin.

* * *

The cabin itself was bigger than I'd expected, but the only part of the room I could take real note of was the gorgeous observation window which covered one wall. The view from our new bed stared out across the stars. It was everything I'd wanted since I was a girl.

Zaeed nudged me further into the room and kissed a path down from the nape of my neck to my right shoulder.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me.

"Music." He muttered into the empty room, spinning me around in his arms and planting his hands on my hips. My arms moved up to circle his neck, my fingers drawing little patterns on the back of his head almost unconsciously. "If you tell anyone about this, I swear I will put a bullet in you." The threat was quiet and passionate but seemed to lack any real menace, since as soon as he finished speaking he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

I pulled away breathless as the music he had obviously queued earlier flooded the room and he began to sway slowly with me. My head rested against his shoulder as we moved. I relaxed into the feeling and smiled against him, though I knew he couldn't see.

Towards the end of the song, I felt his head bow and turn towards mine, before he dropped a gentle, sweet kiss against the top of my ear. "Shepard..." He all but whispered, my name falling softly from his lips, almost like a prayer. "Kate... I'm not good at this relationship shit, you know that, but despite myself, I find you the most stunning, fascinating, infuriating woman I've ever known. I love you, Kate Shepard." He cleared his throat. "I thought you should know."

"I know." I chuckled against his shoulder, laughing harder when he moved me away to look into my eyes. "What are you expecting, Zaeed? Some kind of sappy 'I love you too?' You know I don't play that way." I pulled him back to me and kissed him firmly on the mouth. He tasted of cigars, good whiskey, and manliness, and I couldn't help the reaction my body had to the flavour of him. He melted into the kiss briefly then pushed me away again.

"Come on, Shepard, you can't just leave a bloke hanging like that. What kind of a response is 'I know'?" He looked adorably, thoroughly unimpressed.

I sighed, somewhere between exasperation and amusement, wandering off to sit on the bed and take off my boots. "Fine, you stubborn old bastard. I fucking lov you.e I have since the day I met you and the fact you couldn't see that makes you a goddamn fool. You _are_ a fucking fool. But you're _my_ fucking fool. Good enough for you?"

I felt the bed move as he sat down next to me, so I pulled my second boot off and launched it across the room then looked up at him expectantly.

His answer came, after a long moment of staring at each other, in the form of a kiss. A long, slow, passionate kiss that had us exploring each and every inch of each other's mouths. This time wasn't as rushed as the last, and I noted that as he was undressing me he treated my body gently, almost reverently. Foreplay wasn't really necessary by the time we were both naked, and when he pushed into me it felt like heaven, like a missing part of the puzzle had been replaced. It was sweet completion, and I gave over to it, and him, as sensations so strong they made me want to weep took me over. He brought me to my fall almost embarrassingly quickly, and had just pushed me over the edge a second time when he found his release.

"Zaeed," I muttered against his ear between panting breaths. "I meant it before. I really do love you."

"Good." He replied, still breathless, and I smiled, too exhausted to laugh at him.

* * *

_Author's Note: The song I was listening to while writing the part about Zaeed and Shepard slow-dancing was Forever by Ben Harper. Look it up if you like._


	9. Chapter 9

**TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANYONE PARTICULARLY SENSITIVE TO GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE.**

* * *

**Hamlet:**  
"O villain, villain, smiling, damned villain!"

Hamlet (I, v, 106)

* * *

I can't say I wasn't mightily pissed off that we found ourselves fighting through wave after wave of mercs wearing the Blood Pack insignia. Again.

Our mission to drop 'reclaimed' (read: stolen from a gang who had stolen them originally) supplies with a group of mining contractors on Therum didn't go as smoothly as planned. It was supposed to be a quick in and out, drop-and-run mission. Nothing big, bad or complex. When was a mission ever simple for the mighty Shepard, though? _In fact,_ I mused,_ it was always the simplest missions that ended us up in the deepest shit. Just like old times, right? _

"Fucking hell, Massani, I thought you said you'd dealt with these bastards?" I muttered furiously over the comm.

"Shut the fuck up Kate. I did fucking deal with them." Zaeed was no more pleased to see the mercenaries than I was.

"Guys, cut the fucking chatter. There's no way I can focus with you two bitching like an old married couple over the comm," Garrus chimed in, slightly more cheerfully, before a miscellaneous vorcha's head popped like an overripe grape just a few metres to my right. "Scoped and dropped." I could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice.

"Point noted, Vakarian." I ground out, squeezing off another burst of suppressing fire from my assault rifle to allow Zaeed the chance to get closer to where the remnants of the current group had hunkered down in cover.

"And swiftly dismissed." Zaeed finished my sentence as I bolted to the cover ahead of him while he returned the favour of covering fire.

"Remind me whose idea it was to play fucking space-pirates, again?" I grumbled as another nameless vorcha popped out of cover and fired a few rounds in my direction, receiving a few rounds to the face for his trouble.

"I have to admit, PMC work isn't all it's cracked up to be." Garrus agreed.

A large, old krogan charged past me in Zaeed's direction._ Fuck, _was all I had time to think before I leapt at the old son-of-a-bitch and landed on his back, just sinking my omni-blade under his crest plate enough to prise the edge gently up. "Move and I'll have this off quicker than you can say 'blood rage', you fucker." I whispered menacingly in his ear, and the krogan stilled. "Now talk. Why the fuck are you here?"

"So the human thinks she's got a quad..." He growled, trying to shake me free without damaging himself. I sunk the blade in deeper and he shrieked.

"The human thinks you should start telling her what she needs to know before you lose your quad." I retorted, still pushing maddeningly slowly at the blade.

"We were hired."

"I guessed that much, fuckwit. By who?"

"Cerberus!" He squealed.

"Pull the other one, bitchtits. Cerberus. Are. Gone. Kaput. End of. Dealt with."  
"I'm telling you, it was Cerberus!" The krogan screamed as I pushed harder beneath the plate.

I sighed. "Fine, have it your way." I pushed hard and my omni-blade forced its way through his skull, through squishy brain matter, and out the other side. The corpse fell to the floor with me still on its back. _Ugh, _I thought, before retracting the weapon and looking up at Zaeed.

"Looks like we've got some work to do." He muttered, as he stared down at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
O no, it is an ever-fixèd mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

"Sonnet 116," 1–8

* * *

"Cerberus?" Miranda stared at me open-mouthed. "Impossible. I found the Illusive Man's body myself, the shock-wave that destroyed the reapers killed him. He was pumped to the eyeballs full of reaper tech, even more so than your reports of Saren suggest."

I nodded. "We should have known he'd have some back-up plan in place in the event of his untimely demise. We know we control the old Cerberus bases, we know we have the majority of their funds. There must be something we don't know about." The migraine behind my eyes kicked itself up a notch and throbbed, the pain making my stomach lurch. _Damn._

She must have seen the discomfort on my face, if the way she looked at me was any measure. "Go, Shepard, get some rest. You look like you need it. I'll deal with this, I'll even call Liara. We've got this covered."

I sighed, defeated. "Fine. I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me."

* * *

When I arrived in our room, Zaeed was sitting on our bed fiddling with a guitar. "Less noise," I grumbled, popping the catches on my armour and dropping it carelessly by the storage. "Headache." I offered by way of explanation.

The groan of relief as the chest plate popped free was totally involuntary. My breasts felt heavy and tender. _Weird._ I hadn't had a menstrual cycle in years, since before the Normandy SR-1, actually, at first because of my contraceptive implant (standard procedure for military women in case of capture during a mission-gone-awry), and then because, you know, I'd _died _and been brought back full of synthetic parts.

"Y'alright babe?" Zaeed looked at me, worried. "Need me to help?"

"M'fine." I replied, although I did feel a bit light-headed, sort of like being drunk but without the good mood and plus the horrendous hangover. To say I felt like I'd been playing drinking games with Wrex and a bottle of ryncol would have been fairly apt. Grab a shower and get to bed, that was the plan. Sleep this godforsaken headache off. Once naked, I stepped into the bathroom and under the warm spray.

I heard Zaeed come in a minute or so later. "Don't bullshit me, woman." He whispered into my ear when he stepped behind me and pressed his body firmly against mine.

I suddenly felt over-sensitive.

My nipples hardened painfully, as he cradled me back against him, beginning a slow and gentle massage of my temples. I closed my eyes when one of his hands left me and reached past me for the shampoo. He washed my hair thoroughly, taking time to massage my scalp.

I gasped and struggled to keep my footing when he took his time at my biotic amp port, fingers tracing gently around the area and short nails scraping ever-so softly. I even whimpered when his hands moved away and grabbed the shower gel, but when he started washing me from my ears to my toes, all thoughts of complaint were quashed. All thoughts entirely, actually.

He paid particular attention between my thighs, bringing me to a shuddering orgasm before cleaning me up and switching off the water.

The brisk, clinical way he dried me was at odds with the sweet, adoring kisses he planted on every patch of dry skin. He dried himself roughly before sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me to the bed. I was beyond speech by this point, thoroughly drained but endorphin-high thanks to Zaeed's ministrations in the shower. Placing me on the bed, he pulled the covers up around me, and crept in the other side.

"Love you, girl." He whispered, planting a tender kiss on my forehead and pulling me close in his arms. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, content to let sleep take me for once.


	11. Chapter 11

I am even  
The natural fool of fortune.

_King Lear Act 4, scene 6, 190–191_

* * *

_I fought and fought my way through endless waves of collector troops, eventually finding myself backed into a corner. Escape seemed impossible._

"Assuming direct control." Harbinger declared.

Suddenly, I could feel my body burning from the inside out. I wanted to scream, but my old drill sergeant's voice rang loudly in my ears, as clearly as if he were standing next to me.

"You just gonna stand there with that 'I just pumped the neighbour's cat' look on your face or are you going to act like a marine, Shepard? Surrender is not in our creed, kiddo, I wanna hear you say it."

_"SURRENDER IS NOT IN OUR CREED!" I yelled, charging forward._

* * *

__I woke with a horrified start, my heart pounding in my ears as I jumped out of bed, screaming and fighting. Before I could really make sense of where I was, I landed on the floor and looked around for something to kill. Unfortunately, Zaeed had already made it round to my side of the bed, and now stood in front of me, trying to calm and restrain me. My sleep-addled mind decided he was the threat I'd imagined in my dreams, and I lashed out, catching him on the jaw with a right hook. The sound I heard and the pain I felt in my hand snapped me back into reality. _  
_  
I looked down to see Zaeed on the floor, bloodied and holding his jaw.

"_Fuck._" I swore, before being overwhelmed by the urge to vomit.

Darting for the bathroom, I proceeded to retch over the toilet for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, before the urge passed and my heart rate lowered. I flexed my right hand and tried not to shriek with the agony the movement caused. _Yep, definitely broken._

Zaeed followed me in. "Think you just broke my jaw," he muttered, covering his face with one large, rugged hand. "I better get down to see the doc. Care to share what the _fuck_ that was about?"__

"Bad dream," I groaned in response. "Hold on, I better come with you. I think I broke something in my hand."

* * *

Dr. Franklin, a new member of our crew but an old friend of Zaeed's, was infinitely less judgmental than Dr. Chakwas would have been under similar circumstances. As much as I adore Karin, I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't nice to receive medical treatment without a lecture.

Still, I looked up at the doctor, worried. "What's the prognosis, Doc?"

The older, plump man scanned across my hand and frowned. "Heavy bone weave and you still managed to break your metacarple. Luckily you heal very quickly, but a break is a break, as they say, so you'll need to stay here for a few hours while I set it and get you a cast for the next week or so. You've not broken Zaeed's jaw, thankfully, but he's going to be bruised as all hell for the next few weeks, so you might need to help keep him on softer foods until he's better."

"I heard that Kyle!" Zaeed grumbled.

"I wouldn't have to tell her if I thought for a second you'd listen to me!" He turned his head and yelled behind him.

I rolled my eyes at the pair of them. A thought crossed my mind. "Doc, you have access to my _complete _medical records, right?"

"Sure, Shepard, what are you after?" He replied.

"I've been feeling a bit weird the past few days, aside from breaking my hand. Extra migraines, short temper, heavy and tender breasts, unusually sensitive stomach, weird dreams. I'd put it down to pre-menstrual hormones, but I've not had a period since my last contraceptive implant was replaced before I became a spectre. Then well, I died, and I was essentially deemed barren. My cold dead womb couldn't function any more, so it just doesn't make sense that it would start up again now."

"We'll run some bloods and find out. Best I can offer, I'm afraid. Now, I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer honestly and not blow my skull open, yes?"

"Okay..."

"You and Mr. Massani, you've been using prophylactics during your," The doctor trailed off then took a moment to cough. "Relations?"

"What part of 'my cold dead womb was as barren as Noveria's peaks' doesn't make sense to you, Franklin? It never occurred. We're both adults with clean sexual histories, in a committed relationship, with no chance of accidental pregnancy. Of course we weren't."

"Oh. Well..."

"Well what, doc?" Zaeed's head popped around the corner, his jaw already bruised and swollen to twice its usual size. I felt guilty as hell, seeing my handiwork on my lover's (for once, innocent) face.

"We need to do a blood test. I'm not going to comment further until I have facts."


	12. Chapter 12

**Puck:**  
Captain of our fairy band,  
Helena is here at hand,  
And the youth, mistook by me,  
Pleading for a lover's fee.  
Shall we their fond pageant see?  
Lord, what fools these mortals be!

A Midsummer Nights Dream Act 3, scene 2, 110–115

* * *

Miranda and Doctor Franklin stood side by side in the _Phoenix'_s medbay, looking me over with concern as I sat cross-legged on one of the beds.

"Shepard, results from your blood tests are back. Your hormone levels are a bit odd, but after everything you've been through, I don't think we should be surprised by that." Miranda sighed. "Your levels of activity these past months and the deactivation of the reaper-tech Cerberus included in some of your synthetic parts could explain why your body might be functioning normally again, but really, we have no way to know. You're somewhat of a unique case."

Franklin picked up where she left off, tossing me an impressively-sized box of condoms. "We should fit you with a new contraceptive implant when we've figured this out, but I think it's best to wait until you menstruate again before we do that. In the mean time, use prophylactics during intercourse. Keep your stress levels and alcohol intake to a minimum until we know for sure one way or the other, and we'll try another blood test in about a week."

"Sure, doc, I'll try." I responded, reeling a bit from the implications of the inconclusive results. Moving off the bed, I prepared myself for the conversation I knew I had to have with Zaeed.

* * *

"Shepard." Zaeed fell in step with me as I exited the medbay and headed for our quarters.

"You nosy S.O.B. I take it you heard all of that then?" I shook my head and sighed.

"Enough." He muttered, his tone carrying something that I couldn't place. _Uh-oh. _"Liara has more details with regards to these Cerberus bastards we need to deal with."

"I'll vidcomm her in a while."

We stepped into the elevator and were silent for a long moment. My fingers tapped against my leg nervously, a subconscious gesture I wasn't quite aware of.

"Stop that, will you?"

"What?"

"That goddamn tapping."

"Oh. Sorry."

The elevator came to a halt at our room. I stepped inside and took off my boots before heading over to the bed.  
I struggled to find the words to articulate how I felt, and so I stopped trying, and curled up on top of the covers instead.

* * *

"What the hell do we do, if I am, _you know_?" I wondered aloud.

"Whatever you want or need to do is okay with me, Kate." Zaeed responded, snuggling into my back and fitting his body around mine. "We don't know anything yet, there's no point stressing yourself over nothing."

"Cut the bullshit. The 'I'll stand by you, no matter what' crap is very noble but please, don't treat me like a moron. I don't even know how to feel about the idea of being a parent any more. Before I died it was just this thing I assumed I'd end up doing because it's expected, but when I couldn't any more I had to come to terms with that. I'd accepted it, and I just don't know now."

He gripped me tight around the waist and buried his face into the curve of my shoulder. "I respect you, Kate. Get that through your stubborn goddamn skull. I'm not okay with the idea of pressuring you into a goddamn decision, though, if it even comes to that. There's so many ifs and maybes."

"I'm sorry, I can't just ignore the fact my body is screwing with me!" I tried to turn in his arms but he held me still. "Damnit, let me move."

"No. I like having you here. In my arms. Where you belong." He swept a hand over the gentle curve my stomach had been developing over the past weeks thanks to too much food and not enough PT.

I all but jumped out of my skin, the tenderness of the gesture Zaeed had just made really confusing my assumptions of what he would want from the situation.

"I'd probably make a shit mother." I sighed.

"How d'you figure that?"

"For a start, I had to buy a VI to feed my damn fish on the _Normandy._"

"You never forgot to feed Boo."

I laughed. "Bullshit. I forgot loads of times, but he never once seemed to run out of food. I found out it was you sneaking up into my cabin and feeding him, by the way. EDI told me she'd been letting you up."

"What can I say? I had a soft spot for the little guy. Okay, fine, what about Grunt?"

"Aside from the drinking and me having to bail him out with C-Sec?"

"He's a teenager, pretty much. Like you didn't go a little off the deep end once or twice?"

"I never broke out of Huerta, got drunk, climbed the Krogan memorial statue, set fire to a C-Sec aircar and then stole the damn thing, only to get caught while buying spicy noodles."

"He's a pretty awesome little guy, really." Zaeed chuckled, planting a kiss at the nape of my neck.

"Little? He's damn near 7 feet tall, Zaeed! Okay, you're right."

His voice had a sort of far-away, ethereal quality to it when he spoke next. "Us having a child together, would it really be so awful? And neither of us are getting any younger, sweetheart."

Shaking my head, I brought my arm up to stroke his face gently. "You know I hate when you're the voice of reason, right?"

"I know. Just don't forget that I love you, unconditionally. And if you want to bring a tiny little Massani into the world, then I'm sure as hell not adverse to the idea."

"Alright, alright, goddamnit, I'll think about it."

He turned me in his arms and kissed me with a slow-burning passion I wasn't accustomed to. It was a firm, insistent violation that felt more like our souls were touching than our mouths, and it seemed to go on for hours. His hands wandered all over, eventually finding the juncture of my thighs to rub and tease through my jeans.

I shuddered into him and let a breathy moan escape against his lips. Clothes were shed slowly, each movement exposing more flesh merely prolonging the experience. Eventually, when we were both undressed, he shifted over me and reached for the box full of condoms I'd unceremoniously dumped on the bedside table. I gripped his reaching arm by the wrist and pulled it back down so he was merely a shift of his own grip away from pinning me to the bed by both wrists above my head.

"No, leave it. Just make love to me, Zaeed." I whispered, almost pleadingly.

I swear I've never seen him so happy to comply with a request of mine.


End file.
